Neo Destiny III: Super Hell Fighter Shishio Saga
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: (A Parody of DBGT's Super Android 17 saga)


Neo Destiny III: Super Hell Fighter Shishio Saga  
  
Two years has passed since the fight with Baby 2k19 the people of Neo earth to this time to rebuilt their planet while this is happening in Other World Makoto Shishio has begin planning something himself. He plans to merged the Realm of the dead and Neo Earth.  
  
Chapter 1: Shishio's Plan  
  
(Deep within the darkest pits of the Realm of the Dead Baxter Stockman watches how Shishio was killed by Caos.)  
  
Shishio: You turn that off!  
  
Stockman (Turning around): Shishio I didn't know you where behind me.  
  
Shishio: I refer that you call me Lord Shishio like you do with Shao Khan.  
  
Stockman: Um yes Lord Shishio.  
  
Shishio: Good BTW is it done yet?  
  
Stockman: Almost My Lord but Leiji Edo and I are still beta-testing it as we speak. You never asked us why?  
  
Shishio: Never since Caos use a Hokuto Shinken power point on my forehead I vow Revenge on him and his friends. Plus I heard so much about the Master of Hokuto Shinken Kenshiro and the Red Dragon Alvin Stevenson Sr and his Son who I haven't seen due to the fact that he was continuing his training during my battle with his friends. Plus I plan to start a merger make the Realm of the Dead and Neo Earth into one planet where I am the only ruler. That way I asked you and this Newcomer Leiji Edo to work on this project.  
  
Him: Then we can have our Revenge on Inuyasha and his older pure blooded demon brother.  
  
Stockman: Who's Inuyasha?  
  
No-Heart: He's the Half-breed who killed me and Shang Tsung. And his Brother Sesshomaru killed Beastly and Shreekly.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Inuyasha: You're him?  
  
Him: Huh who are you?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm the guy who giving you a one way ticket to Hades. After what you done i think it high time that I save them the trouble of killing you.  
  
Him: No wait I didn't mean it Nooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
(Inuyasha slabs Tetsaiga into Him's chest)  
  
(Kenshiro block each of Shao Khan's blows and gave him a HeadButt. Then Shao Khan zoomed toward but Kenshiro Tackles him down and begun to punch him repeatedly)  
  
No-Heart: You'll not win!!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't even think it! (Take out Tetsaiga)   
  
(Inuyasha came holding Him's dead body)  
  
No-Heart: What have you done Half-Demon?  
  
Inuyasha: Who this guy? Well we pissed everyone off so I has to take care of poor bastard didn't put up a fight. While Ken takes Shao Khan down I'll going do what I did to what's his face.   
  
Shang Tsung: Do not underestimate us Inuyasha.  
  
(As Arnold and Timmy joins Inuyasha Shang Tsung fire 3 fireballs but the knocks all 3 back at him)  
  
No-Heart: You Humans are being annoying!!  
  
(As Thunder Blots crash Timmy holds out his Sword)  
  
Timmy: Aburn Style!! Furetsukai!!!  
  
(Timmy made a big swing at him as he knocks down No-Heart; No-Heart is down for the count)  
  
Shang Tsung: Koenma's Detectives has overpowered No-Heart.  
  
Inuyasha: Thanks now I'll take them both out!  
  
(Inuyasha jump and his drop down with his Tetsaiga and Shang Tsung grab it)  
  
Inuyasha: You both die!!!  
  
Shang Tsung: No you fool if you kill me then the boy has remain as he is until someone kills him in his state!!  
  
No-Heart: He's right if we are to die by your sword then Dark Loud will go wild only we can turn him back Listen to me!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Goku stop Kid Buu without Babibi so we don't need you two!!!  
  
(As Tetsaiga begun to glow Inuyasha aura begun to glow)  
  
Inuyasha: THIS IS FOR GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!!!!!!  
  
(With one big slash Inuyasha rips them both in half as Blood Gush from their bodies)  
  
No-Heart: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Shang Tsung: The great Shang Tsung beaten by a Half Demon? This can't be!!  
  
Shreekly: Inuyasha you killed my Uncle No-Heart!!! I'm going take out of your A----  
  
(Sesshomaru rushes forward his claw outstretched. Insanity killing both Beastly and Shreekly)   
  
Sesshomaru: How foolish of her to allow her own uncle to be killed by you Inuyasha.  
  
(Flash back ends)  
  
Shishio: That was 17 years ago have you and No-Heart forgotten that here in the Realm of the dead I'm the ruler.  
  
No-Heart: But Lord Shishio.  
  
Shishio: I'll decide wither or not you should have your revenge. Stockman continue your work with Leiji Edo.  
  
Stockman: Yes my lord.  
  
(Back on Neo Earth Inuyasha use the Wishing Orbs to Bring back Gohan, and restore Neo Earth back to where it was before)  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha you should read this?  
  
Inuyasha (Reading): Starting in two weeks Kaiba Crop is holding the next EOD Tournament. That's a Martial arts Tournament not a Duel Monster Tournament like his Battle City Tournament.   
  
Kaiba: I been knew that Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: So why held a Tournament that does involves a Duel disc or those Cards like your 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons?  
  
Kaiba: Just wait a fine out.  
  
Inuyasha: Who do I want to enter his frigging Tournament for?  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
Miroku: There's a lot of people stand around the same city which the Battle City Tournament were held.  
  
Inuyasha: Just looks at them waiting around for someone to tell who's going to be fighting in this damn Tournament.  
  
Kenshiro: You should come your voice down.  
  
Rei: These people can hear you know.  
  
Inuyasha: Good.  
  
Man: I have your attention I have a list from Mr. Kaiba. He has informed me that this Tournament will not be a one on one like the old tournaments instead this years Tournament will be a 2 on 2 Tag Tournament.  
  
the Victor in the Final round shall have the honor of facing Hercule.  
  
Inuyasha (V.O): What's who him he's an Oldman and he is not much of a fighter. Well who ever wins can get to show who fake he really is.  
  
Man: I have here the list of the Combatants who will be fighting. There names are  
  
1. Ken Stevenson and Alexander Armington III  
  
2. Ryu and Ken Masters  
  
3. Holly Turner and Son Akari  
  
4. BB Kiddington and Smiling Kelly  
  
5. Alvin Stevenson Jr and Alexander Armington II  
  
6. Cinnamon and Toadster  
  
7. Sidney Neutron and Kyle Estevez (Sheen and Libby's Son)  
  
8. Anthors Armington and Rouge the Bat Armington  
  
Man #2: Ken and Ryu are entering the Tournament?  
  
Inuyasha: Alex III is entering this Tournament since when they allowed kids into the Tournament with Adult and Teenagers.  
  
Alvin Sr: Ever since I first enter the EOD with Howard and Jeff.  
  
Goku: This would be good for Akari this is her first Tournament.  
  
Miroku: Does her parents knows.  
  
Goku: Yeah Kimi and Goten knows.  
  
Shippo: Looks like Chichi found out.  
  
Chichi: Goku how could you talk Akari into entering this tournament she could get hurt. What if she (Crying)  
  
Miroku: Mrs. Goku nothing bad will happine to Akari. I know that Goten and Kimi have taught their Daughter everything they both know.  
  
Chichi: But she's still a child.  
  
Kaiba: She's also half-Saiyan right then you have nothing to worry about Chichi. Unlike her cousin Pan, Akari can turn Super Saiyan that something Pan could not do in her lifetime.  
  
Pan: Hey! Why do you say that in me face!  
  
Ryu (Holding Pan back): Let's not fight with him Pan he's not worth it.  
  
Inuyasha: He has a Point you haven't turn Super Saiyan. No fact nobody never saw you turn Super Saiyan.  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha (Falling down on to the ground): Damnit!  
  
To Be Continue 


End file.
